The Nameless One
by DawnsLight
Summary: In the year of 3,012 Kagome is a young woman only wanting to experience what earth is really like when she comes upon a hanyou who throws her into a world she never thought existed. A strange attachment is formed and the two seem stuck with one another. K
1. Default Chapter

**A/N-** I actually dreamed about this! Well not the whole story, but just enough to where I could make a story of it! I dreamed of INUYASHA! It was so cool!

**Disclaimer**- read this now, cause I'm not repeating it in later chappies! I DO **not** OWN INUYASHA! But maybe I can bribe the people who do with four bucks and a 10-dollar Wal-Mart gift card? Hmm? Any takers? Oh, and I don't own SlipKnot! I love their lyrics I just don't like the way they scream it to where you can't understand them... -.-

_ITALICIZED_- lyrics

"WORDS/WORD" - Speaking

WORDS - Narratice information...blah blah blah

**PROLOGUE  
**

_Bones in the water and dust in my lungs  
Absorbing archaic like a sponge.  
_  
The thundering roar of his own heartbeat hammered in to his ears louder then a micro phoned drum. His breathing labored in short pained gasps while the muscles in his legs tightened with the burning ache of running hard and long. But he could not stop, for if he did, he would be forced to defend himself. He shoved the shrubbery of bushes from his path with blood covered hands, pausing only when a radiant arrow missed his arm by mere inches and slammed into the tree in front of him, burning it to charcoal leaving only a metal arrow in its place. He continued racing.  
_  
The ultimate way is the way you control.  
But you can stay if you detach your soul.  
Bury the present and squeeze out the past._

Her angered screams weakened his stride toward freedom, his name falling from lips like a toxin she was glad to be rid of. A curse in every syllable she uttered. He could not continue running. Turning, he watched as the bushes parted to reveal a large bird like creature on its hind legs, eight feet tall and glittering with an irradiant shine of multiple colors; blinding him momentarily.

_The ones you endear to never last  
Chemical burns and the animalistic  
I'm just another hard-line pseudo-statistic_

The rider upon the large beaked creature halted her mount and stared down at the man. Her black hair falling in a straight line at her back and her eyes shone a cold brown. Her form straight even as the creature beneath fluttered and reared from side to side. Her attire a dark robe of purple and deep blue, announcing the very fact that she was indeed a miko priestess.

_Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this  
Blood on the paper and skin on my teeth  
Trying to commit to what's beneath  
_

"Inuyasha. You finally decide to meet your fate like the despicable monster that you are?" her words were harsh and venomous.

"Kikyo...why are you doing this?" His own held sadness and disbelief.  
"Do not address me so formally! I am Priestess Kikyo to you! Now Die, Inuyasha!"

_To find the time is to lose the momentum  
You learn the lessons and immediately forget them  
Automatic and out of my reach  
Consult all the waste to find the key_

She pulled the bow from her side and knocked an arrow upon its string, pulling it back as the man's eyes widened in horror. The metal arrow glowing with a purple light before she let it loose from its partner, the man turning to run was too late as the weapon pierced into the right side of chest throwing him back into the tree behind him and pinning him to it's bark.

_Minimal life and the polysyllabic  
I'm just another blank page – Push the button Pull the rage  
Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this  
_  
His vision became hazy as he watched the miko stare at him with malicious hatred then turn and ride away. His head drooped, hiding his face with his silver hair. The dog like ears halted their twitching as their owner became immobilized to the outside world.

_I am all... but what am I?  
Another number that isn't equal to any of you  
I control, but I comply  
Pick me apart then pick up the pieces  
I'm uneven..._

Inuyasha, the first created hanyou, ID K36, was once again rendered helpless to the deep sleep by an unfair world and a deadly plot that would soon reawaken and drown him and the world in deathly acts and monstrous slaughtering of freedom and revenge. For nothing would never be the same once it began.

_I am the damaged one  
All of my life and the damage done_

**A/N-** so what did you guys think? Come on review! Review!


	2. Introducing year 3,012

**Disclaimer- **Guess what! I don't own Evenescence either! Shocking isn't it?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Introducing year 3,012**

_All of our questions are answers to our sins.  
All of our endings are waiting to begin._

Giggles filled the artificial summer air and drifted softly over the school courtyard. A group of four girls sat gathered around a small plastic lunch table, papers before them and books piled high in the grass. One of the females turned as a loud shout made its self known from a yard away, her long raven hair held a bluish tint and waved with years of care. The soft glow in her eyes stopped on a tall young man who waved anxiously at her and a gentle rose colored blush made access to her cheeks.

"Kagome! Hold on, I'll be right there." The boy shouted as he brushed his brown locks from his eyes then set out in a jog toward the blushing girl and her friends. The girls giggled even louder simultaneously then hushed them selves as they waited for the news the man had wished to say to their friend.

"Hey."

Kagome blinked her dark blue eyes then forced a smile to her face, the boy staying blissfully unaware of how fake the movement was. "Hey Hojo- kun."  
He blushed and placed his books underneath his left arm.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me later today, I mean if your not busy or anything?"  
She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with being put in such a position. Sure the boy was tall, dark, and cute. But for some reason that's what not Kagome wanted at the time. He was strangely innocent and more naïve than she herself was. Suddenly Ayami, a short-cropped hair girl with brown eyes grabbed onto her shoulders and yanked her back as the rest of her friends leaned forward.

"Of course she would Hojo!"  
The boy smiled, not caring that the girl was mouthing protests in her friends faces right in front of him and nodded turning to leave then looking over his shoulder at the girl. "I'll meet you there at seven!" then jogging off with a happy skip that made Kagome cringe. 'Is he sure he's not gender confused?' she shook her head and glared at her friends once Ayami released her

"You guys!"  
"Come on Kagome! Hojo's the most popular guy in school and he asked 'you' on a date! Besides you need to get out more often and stop hanging around your shrine so much."

Miya was the first to reply while Ayami and Yagashi nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome simply sighed and stood as the bell rang, grabbing her books and hoisting her backpack over her shoulder.  
"Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt any." With that said she marched back, defeated to her last class.

_In My field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby_

Kagome paused at the top of the shrine stairs and glanced back down them as her large cat came running past her and into the opened well house. Ignoring the pet she turned her gaze to the fake sky above her. The created picture of clouds rolling by brought the feeling of a deep sadness with in her, even the breeze in the air was man made, smelling of chemicals and the faint scent of sakura blossoms and the camellia surrounding the well house.

_I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me._

"Kagome! I can't find Buyo!"  
She jumped at the unexpected scream of her younger brother Souta then sighed as she pointed where her overly size cat disappeared. Souta's ten- year-old face scrunched in fear and he looked back to his seven teen year old sister.

"I can't go in there! Grandpa says evil spirits lurk in there!"  
"Grandpa's... well he's just strange Souta. Go ahead inside and take my stuff, I'll get Buyo."

The boy nodded his thanks and snatched her pack from the ground dragging the heavy thing inside, leaving a track to follow in the dirt as he did so.

"Great. Now I have to wash it." She mumbled as she pushed the well house door open and walked slowly inside the damply dark room.

"Buyo!"

She yelled softly turning her attention to the closed off stone well as the cat meowed from it's perch atop the wooden boards. It walked slowly across the top leaving loud creaks in its wake. Kagome scowled. 'Oh! You stupid cat!' She reached across for him, her legs pressed against the side of the well, just as the cat jumped down from the opposite side she lost her footing and crashed against the weak boards, causing them to cave in. She screamed on her fall down as the feeling of air rushing past her alerted her of her situation. She pushed out her hands against the stone wall hopeful to stop her fall but only receiving scratches on her palm. A light at the bottom caught her attention and she glanced down recognizing grass before it stopped her, her rear absorbing most of her fall.

Kagome frowned and stood on shaky legs, rubbing her burning backside and glancing above her. Darkness. Sighing she looked around. The stone wall stopped about seven feet in the air opening up to a grass covered valley that was cut short in the distance by what looked like a real forest.

"Wow... it's like another world down here."

She stepped out of the whole in the wall and glanced around with wide and adventurous eyes. 'Maybe there are people down here, I can probably ask to borrow a ladder or something.'

"Everything looks so real...except that." Her eyes froze on the large tree that rested a yard away, a white metal chamber surrounding its trunk. Frowning, she approached it. Controls lie on the outside, the monitor shut off and covered with webs as vines climbed up the sides of it. A cobweb covered window above the control panel.  
"It looks like one of those ancient freezing chambers."

With fascinated curiosity Kagome cleared the web off and peered inside the circular window gasping at what she saw. "There's a guy in there!" quickly she loomed over the control, looking them over frantically. "Okay...it looks just like moms microwave oven. I just have to turn it on and follow the directions." She pressed a few buttons, smiling once the screen lighted up and a humming sound emitted from the entire machine.

"Chamber activated. Please select a command"  
Kagome blinked at the voice of the computer then focused as several items appeared on the screen. "Um... I don't even know what this stuff means... Where's open?"  
"Command accepted. Chamber Opening; please wait for temperature to rise to seventy-four degrees. Specimen will be defrosted in forty-five seconds. Stand by."  
(A/N- Hehe! Defrosted...sorry I couldn't help my self...)

The chamber door came open with a hiss, frosted mist spilled out into a disintegrating fog over the grass and Kagome stepped over the thresh hold and toward the man. His white hair covered his sleep like face. For some reason he was stuck against the tree. She glanced at the metal arrow and frowned. 'What kind of person would do this?' Her attention was drawn from the weapon to the top of his head.

"Seven, six, five..."

Two white dog like ears poked out from his hair, she reached forward slowly and ran her fingers across one of the appendages. "Four, Three..." Smiling at how soft they felt she raised her left hand to the other ear, ignoring the machine's voice. "Two, one. Specimen awakened."

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

A cold hand snatched her wrist securely, causing her to jump in surprise and glance down. A growl rumbled through the unknown man and Kagome's eyes widened in fright not removing her gaze, even as the man's head rose to meet her face, his features young. Gold eyes glared heatedly into her own while his grip did not loosen in the slightest.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

"Kikyo!" He spat the name with vile anger catching Kagome in confusion as her brows knitted together in proof. "What? I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome." He sneered and pulled her closely against him, sniffing at the base of her neck. "You are Kikyo, I can smell it!" "No I'm not! I'm Kagome! KUH-GO-MAY!"

_Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone...  
_  
The man frowned as she insisted her point and looked at her closely, taking note of how different her appearance really was, She looked younger then the said priestess, her eyes not a chocolate brown but a deep cool blue that sparkled with slight annoyance, her hair was wavier and had more of a blue shine to it.

He leaned forward and sniffed at her again, ignoring her struggles to free herself. She only smelled faintly like Kikyo, this girl's scent was strangely innocent and had the strong aroma of freshly bloomed Sakura blossoms and lingering camellias. His hold loosened in shock and the girl stumbled backward, landing once again on her bottom.

"Thanks a lot..." She growled and furiously tried to dust the grass stains from her white and green skirt as well as her slightly scratched legs.

"What year is this, bitch?"

"3,012"

His eyes widened at the news. "You mean I've been sealed for fifty years!"

"Really? And don't call me that! It's rude."

"Feh."

He turned his gaze toward the forest, his brow knitting in concentration while Kagome glanced down at her scratched and bleeding hands.

"So what's your name anyway?" He turned back to her, staring at her a moment as if wondering if he could trust her with that knowledge.

"Inuyasha."

"Doesn't that-"she was interrupted at the sound of cracking wood and rustling leaves, turning she froze at the sight she saw. A large snake sat before her on its belly, slithering with anticipation, a female's head and torso at the top, her tongue darting out as it tasted the air. Her scales held a glossy green sheen to them as the sun radiated from them. She bent her head down to come face to face with Kagome.

The young girl backed away until she was pressed against the hanyou who watched the scene with slight interest.

"I taste the scent of Miko blood with in your body human." The creature hissed out and Inuyasha stared down at the girl in confusion, yes, he could see it now, the faint aura of magic that surrounded her. If she was a miko then that meant...

Suddenly the snakes tail lashed out against the chamber from the outside, causing it to break apart with ease and fly out into pieces around the grass, Kagome turned and grabbed the haori of the young man with frightened hands. The creature hissed once again. It's tail sliding around the base of the tree and encircling it as well as Kagome and Inuyasha's legs. The girl clenched her eyes in pain and continued to grip the red fabric.

"I will squeeze it from you child."

"How...god it hurts."

Inuyasha looked down at her, numb to the feeling of her being pressed roughly against him. "Hey, hu - Kagome, you want to live?"

The girl glanced up at him and nodded, too much in pain to speak as the tail was now at her waist and still crushing.

"Then pull this arrow out. I can't do anything if you don't."

Kagome hesitated then reached up, stretching her arm as she tried to reach the metal shaft. Suddenly shouts pulled her attention away from the task and both of the heads turned to the crowd of village people, mostly men, an old woman in the front of them.

"Don't child! He will kill you once he is free!" Kagome frowned and glared at them as Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at them, she beat him to it. "Well you guys sure aren't doing anything!" she gasped from how much energy talking used up when her entire body was racked with pain.

"Besides, I can't just leave him pinned to this tree..." Kagome returned her gaze to him, dead set on completing the given task.

"You better not be lying Inuyasha."

Her hand grasped tightly around the arrow clenching her eyes tight as she tried to pull the item from his chest, instead it began to glow a brilliant pink and then vanishing leaving only slight pink energy ashes to fade into the air.

Inuyasha grinned as he felt feeling return to his body and the press of the female against him as she gasped in pain. The villagers mumbled and backed away as the hanyou smirked, his clawed hand coming in contact with the youkai's tail and tearing it away from the rest of it's body.

Kagome fell against the grass once the hanyou took off after the creature. It dodged his first few attacks, the rest of it's tail, though squirting blood, slammed against his body and threw him into the trunk of a nearby tree. The snake turned her attention to Kagome and slithered quickly in her direction. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she stood, watching as the woman's upper body transformed into the head of a snake. She turned to dodge the creature but was too slow as its teeth grazed her side and made a deep wound. The miko watched with confusion as a large pearl like marble exited the bleeding gash. The snake's eyes widened in recognition and it made a grab for the jewel but Kagome was closer and her hand clasped it tightly before she crashed to the ground and slid back into the dirt.

Inuyasha had seen the entire thing with angered then surprised eyes. 'That wench had the Shikon Jewel inside her!' He leapt forward with sudden speed. His hand aimed at the creature as he was coming down. "Strike Laser Claw!"

He shouted and the creature turned in shock, knowing it was too late to dodge the attack and took it head on. Inuyasha's claws digging through the middle of the demon and killing it with ease, the glow around his hand burning the blood from it so his hand was left untouched by the substance.

His attention went to the terrified and bleeding girl, a snarl on his lips. "Give me the jewel." Kagome stared at him then down at the glowing pearl. She stood, wincing in pain and clasped her wound with her free hand, trying to slow the flow of blood. "I don't see why you'd want the thing but okay." She paused when the old woman spoke up again.

"Don't give him the jewel! You are its protector child!" Kagome raised a brow to her as if she was nuts then glanced at Inuyasha, he had a surprised look on his face. She was willing to just hand over the jewel. The shock turned into an angered snarl and he growled at the old woman

"Stay out of this Kaede-Baba!" he turned his attention back to Kagome watching as she pulled her hand away. He growled again. "Give me the damn jewel!" "No! It came from me for some reason and I'm not just gonna hand it over that easy after the pain I'm suffering just cause some stupid demon!"

Sticks were suddenly being thrown and Inuyasha turned at the villagers that were too frightened to confront him but stupid enough to throw things. "Run girl!" He whipped his head back around to find said girl running into the forest away from him, the wound in her side making her steps slower and limp. He dashed after her jumping above the ground and toward her. She turned to see if he was following, gasping when he came from above and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her mercilessly into the dirt.

"Give it to me or I'll rip your arm off!"

"Stay away from the girl Inuyasha." He turned at the voice of Kaede, eyes widening as a beaded necklace was thrown at him, wrapping around his throat and he skidded away from Kagome. Glancing down at the beads he eyed them in confusion.

"What the-"

"Quick! Say a command child!" Kagome blinked in confusion and darted her gaze to the outraged Hanyou who stalked after her.

"What?"

"Hurry! Say something!"

"Uh... uh...Sit?"

The ground rattled as Inuyasha went barreling in to the dirt, face planted firmly. Grumbles and confused curses were heard as he waited for the odd spell to ware off. He picked himself up and sat cross-legged beside his indention.

"What is this Baba!"  
"It is a subduing spell. Once the rosary around your neck has been activated it enables you motionless for a small period of time." She turned her attention away from him as he growled and tried in vain to remove the cursed item.

"Now child, what is your name?" Kagome looked at her, now standing again and holding her side.

"Higurashi Kagome. Kaede-san can you explain this?"

The old woman walked toward her and then took her face into her age- wrinkled hands and turned it from side to side, examining Kagome's features.  
"Yes, though it is as I expected. Ye are my sister, Kikyo's, reincarnation."

Inuyasha and Kagome froze at the announcement and the mumbles of the villagers were heard from the silence. Inuyasha huffed once he stood and crossed his arms.  
"I could have told you that, old woman."

Kagome glared at him then focused her attention to Kaede as she released her.  
"Come Kagome, I shall explain all of this over a cup of tea in my hut. Inuyasha,"

The hanyou paused in his steps, he had been walking away from them and into the deeper part of the forest.

"Where do you think you are going? Kagome has freed you from the hibernation chamber, you are now under her say."  
"Damn you old woman, can't keep to your own business."  
The hanyou stayed rooted to where he was, going neither back to them nor toward the safety of the trees.

"Inuyasha I shall have Kagome say the command if you do not return."

She said warningly and a deep growl could be heard from Inuyasha as he turned around and trudged to Kagome's other side while Kaede walked ahead, shooing the villagers away as the two followed her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** I Know that it is NOT following directly like the manga and series but that's a good thing! Because if it was, what would be the point of writing it? So just bare with me if you would please. R&R would welcomed greatly!  
**Chapter two- Follow Me into Madness **


	3. Follow Me Into Madness

**Disclaimer**- I do NOT own Slipknot or evanescence! Go back for further disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Follow Me into Madness**

_Chaos – it's just the beginning._

Inuyasha slowed his pace, making sure the old woman was several paces ahead then glanced as Kagome still stayed beside though not intentionally. He could smell the scent of blood upon her but it had not seemed that the demon had cut deeply into her flesh. He glanced down at her but the wound was on the other and he could not get a clear view.

Shouts and curses brought his attention away from the concern and he growled at the villagers that stood before them with angered faces. "Get back Demon! Young lady, step away from him!"

Kagome raised a brow at them, a frown playing on her lips. The mass stepped forward, pitchforks in hand and Kagome would have thought the Frankenstein like predicament was funny if it weren't for the fact that most of them looked ready to kill her savior. She stepped in front of Inuyasha and glared at the men.

"No. You won't even dare to hurt him. You should be ashamed of yourselves, treating him like some blood thirsty monster."

The group looked down at the ground, some of them shuffling their feet, embarrassed at being scorned by a young female who was twice under their age if not more. A small chuckle was heard from the back and a man in his mid thirties stepped forward.

"That's because he is little lady. Besides, who's gonna stop us if we decide to, he's got that sacred rosary around his neck and he's bound to you, there fore he can't harm a human being."

Inuyasha let out a deep feral growl at the man and cracked his knuckles, he didn't give a damn what the code stated, if that shit-face wanted a fight he was gonna get his last one. Kagome took another step ahead of him a determined look in her eyes.

"I will. If you come any closer or make any moves to harm Inuyasha then I shall summon upon my miko abilities, I know there is some blackness in everyone of you, all I'd have to do is find it and make your guilt eat you inside and out. Now, do I have any challengers?"

Their eyes widened in fear and the brave man became a coward in less then seconds, shrinking to the back of the group, slowly they departed back home, not even casting a second glance in their direction. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. This human girl had just defended him, not that he needed it of course! But no human had done anything in that sort, not even close. She turned and smiled at him then walked toward the hut the little woman had vanished in.

"You would have really done that?"

"No, I don't know how yet, I'm a miko in training at home. But I would have tried to."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She had been bluffing and they bought it, then again he would have bought it too if he wasn't searching for the stench of a lie.

The small wooden hut sat in a village of many other homes belonging to younger towns people, Kagome had found out that lady Kaede was the village priestess. Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room as Kaede and herself sat in the middle of the room with a small fire before them. Kaede had made no intentions of explaining anything to her as she crushed various colored and shaped leaves and plants. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to speak the elder beat her to it

"I understand that ye came from above do ye not?"

"Um, yeah. Why is it so different here? So..."  
"Primitive? That is because the government had cut off all our major supplies when the demons began to run rampage through out the land. So we now use nature as our supply. We have learned well from her."

"Oh, I'm sorry... but what about the...well I fell through? Demons, especially that snake one could easily go through it."  
Kaede shook her head and pushed the bowl away, focusing her attention on Kagome.

"No. Your well had been sealed with spiritual magic. They could not pierce it, not even Narikiu could. He was the strongest demon, his soul pure evil and tainted."

"I see. Could you explain...I don't know where to start I'm so confused."

Kagome lowered her gaze to the fire then clenched her eyes shut as the pain in her side made its self-known. She pulled her fingers from the wound and watched as the fire made the red liquid glisten in a hypnotic way. She frowned and put the hand back to the wound.

Inuyasha glanced up as the wretched smell of blood filled his nose, he could not ignore it any longer, for something to bleed so profusely it had to be deeper then he thought. He caught her form in the fire light, watching as she stared at its lavishing flames with a paled face and blank eyes. He frowned and stood, she had not noticed but the old hag had, she watched his movements carefully.

"I think you should wait to tell her. The wench has lost a lot of blood."  
Kagome glimpsed up, her eyes fluttering in confusion, not protesting as he gripped her arm firmly with a soft hold to help her stand, Kaede stood as well, confused by his words. He pulled the young girls hand away to reveal a blood soaked shirt, growling he lifted the fabric and glared at the wound.

"You will need herbs, hag. Water and bandages, I will do what I can for her."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Really, I'm-" Inuyasha hissed at her then moved away once Kaede left behind the curtain in the back part of the hut. He pulled bowls and drying roots from a corner of the room then grabbed a futon, laying it out. He turned his attention back to Kagome.  
"Lay down, I need to clean your wound so that it will be able to heal properly."

She nodded and did as told, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that a male was staring at her. His hands pushed the shirt toward her chest, leaving her some modesty. Kaede finally returned with the bowl of water and a cloth, Inuyasha snatched the wet and wringed cloth and began to cleanse the blood from her skin. Kagome glanced to Kaede. "Please, continue?" the woman nodded and sat down, waiting for Inuyasha to finish as she began to speak.

"Long before you were born, this lower level of the Replica station use to be mainly just for Japan since Japan supported so much of the money for America to build the station and most of the workers were Japanese. During the few years, both were doing experiments and had created Youkai, they were only meant to be used as protection for the humans and as slaves for the economy."

Kagome gasped, but not at what Kaede had said but at the feel of something slick and wet pressing against her side and watching Inuyasha's tongue glide over the edges of the wound. She became frantic with embarrassment. "What are you doing!"

He glanced at her, pausing to roll his eyes and answer her. "I'm helping you heal, my DNA gives me faster healing abilities. Stop looking like I'm doing something worse."

Her face heated up and her hand yanked up to come down on his head but he caught it with ease and continued to lick her. "You Jerk!"

"Kagome, please calm your self. He will be done shortly." Kagome sighed and the tension left her arm, Inuyasha hid the urge to grin and placed the upper limb down at her side and releasing it.

"Later on they tried creating half breeds or as we know them, hanyou's. Many of the experiments failed, and as far as we know, Inuyasha is the first successful one. The rest from there on is for Inuyasha to tell if ye wish him to." Inuyasha turned his eyes to her expectantly but Kagome said nothing, instead only nodding.

"I think it serves them right that the Youkai went their own way and stopped obeying them, we have no right to have the power of god and create with out the way of nature or use them as slaves. It's like a repeat of the past. You'd think we'd learn by now, especially if it was so long ago."

Kaede eyed the girl with scrutiny eyes, noticing that even Inuyasha paused in shock. 'Either this girl is incredibly stupid or just...oddly naïve.'

"So why were you pinned to that tree? I recognize the arrow easily; most priestess' use it when they have to use magic. Miko's often use metal with their powers as well I know. So that would mean a mage or a miko had caught you there."

"...Kikyo, the person I was bound to, she placed the curse."

"But why would she...never mind."

She stopped at the cold glare he gave her then turned her inquired look to Kaede.

"Now you said something earlier lady Kaede, about Inuyasha being under my say."

"Ah, yes. Just as demons were created to be bound to a master, Inuyasha was as well. His previous owner was my sister. Since ye have freed him the chamber and the god tree, He is now bound to ye by code." Kagome frowned and watched as Inuyasha stood and turned his back to them, heading back to the corner he had claimed as his own.

"But... that's just like owning a slave! I can't do that! I won't do it!" Inuyasha growled at her screamed protests.

"It doesn't matter that you won't but that you have to. You may have not been taught to take demons as a protector but I have been created for that reason. So you're just going to have to deal with it, wench."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know! Jeez." Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration blowing her bangs up from them until she noticed the raised brow Kaede gave her. "What?"

"Nothing, child."

The priestess leaned forward and began the task of bandaging the girl's side after pressing herbs on to the nearly healed wound. "Inuyasha has done a remarkable job, if I had known about this ability earlier I could use it to a good advantage."

Inuyasha choked on a disgusted cough. "And have me lick every injured warrior! Hell no! You'd have a better chance of getting Sesshomaru to announce his loyalty to humans."

Kagome ignored them and the buzzing question of who the person was that Inuyasha mentioned and sighed in content once Kaede finished. The woman turned and placed a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Your own are stained with blood, it will not come out in the toughest of washes. I have some village clothes for ye in replace of them." Kagome smiled and stood on wobbled legs refusing the help of the woman beside her, thanking her for the clothes then disappearing behind the curtain to dress.

"Why are you being civilized towards me Baba?"

"Because Inuyasha, if ye were so set on being a murderer then ye would have killed young Kagome with out a second thought instead of asking for the jewel like ye had."

"You're too trusting for your own good old woman."

"Okay. I'm ready. I'd like to get back as soon as I can though."

Kagome's voice and appearance halted the conversation and Inuyasha stood from his sitting position. The girl was dressed in a light blue ankle skirt and a white short sleeved cottoned shirt. Her hair pulled back into a loose tress, her bangs kissing her cheeks softly as she grinned.

"Tt's a lot better then that skimpy piece of cloth you had on."

"Hey! That just so happens to be my school uniform! Now that it is ruined beyond belief I'll have to buy another one. And they're not cheap either."

"Feh."

Kagome ignored him and smiled to Kaede before suddenly pulling the woman into a grief hug. "Thanks for your help lady Kaede! I'll come and visit some okay?" "I am glad to have met you Kagome, and you may visit as much as you wish."

"Can we leave yet?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't start whining."

"I'm not whining, bitch!"

"Whatever." Turning she exited the hut with Inuyasha trailing at her heels.

They stopped at the large break in the wall and Kagome looked it over thoughtfully.

"darn! I forgot to ask them for a ladder or a rope, I'll be right back."

"Don't bother. Get on."

She blinked as Inuyasha crouched down slightly for her to climb to his back. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm damn well serious. Get on before I leave you." She glared at him and climbed onto his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he looped his arms around her legs, securing her tightly to his back.

"You really ought to watch your language. It's starting to irk me."

"Feh."

With his intelligent response he quickly moved inside of the wall then jumped up, using his legs as springs as he pushed off of the wall for higher altitude. Grinning when he heard the small squeak of surprise from Kagome before she buried her face into his back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** I'm done with that...  
**Chapter three- Bid My Blood to Run.  
**I've got a weird surprise for you people...Mwahaha!


	4. Bid My Blood To Run

**Chapter Three- Bid my blood to Run**  
"_As we maintain the chaos, the fire becomes fuel  
And our hearts are the engine. We will flood the system with blood if we have to, and we will rule the world with cold retinas and firm beliefs"_

"Oh stop it! It doesn't smell that bad."

"How would you know! Your sense of smell isn't as strong as mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored the hanyou who held his nose tightly as she opened the back door into the kitchen, placing her shoes at the doorstep before continuing in.

"Momma, I'm home." A woman with curled dark hair appeared from the opened wall that connected the living room with kitchen, she smiled gently at her daughter.

"Oh, good. Souta sent you after Buyo and went back to- Kagome dear, who's your friend?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned her inquisitive look to Inuyasha as he stepped inside and crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his haori.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my mom."  
The woman stepped forward and Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot, staring at her, taken by surprise when she rubbed at the ears atop his head.

"Oh they're so cute! Are they real?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped away from her as Kagome giggled and began to rummage through the kitchen cupboards

"Yes they're real! Leave em alone bi- err...human."

"Oh, I apologize. You're not human?"

"No momma he isn't. Inuyasha's a hanyou. I umm." She glanced at the annoyed boy as she began to boil some ramen. "Found him.

"Oh. I see. Well you two have fun, Souta's at his friends house so you don't have to worry about him and I'm going to Mira's." The woman waved before she exited out the back door, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder before she did so.

Kagome shook her head then smiled to Inuyasha holding up a package of beef flavored ramen.

"So, you hungry Inuyasha?" He stared at her as if she was stupid for asking the question and she laughed indicating for him to take a seat at the table.

"It'll be ready in a minute."

"You want me to sit at the table?"

"Duh. Where else?"

"On the floor of course! Don't you know anything?"

Kagome blinked then frowned, she turned and placed the noodle soup into a bowl and onto the table in front of him. He stood there at turned his gaze from the spot to her in blank confusion.

"I know a lot, I know that treating you like your no better then I am is wrong. I know that taking advantage of you is wrong as well Inuyasha, so sit in the chair and eat before I shove it down your throat!"

He blinked in surprise, noticing that he had jumped back a good few feet when she yelled at him. Growling he sat down and stared into the bowl. Quickly he snatched the spoon and began to dig in. Kagome watched with surprised fascination then laughed as she began to make a couple more packages for him.

He placed the empty bowl away from him with deep satisfaction, his ears twitching to the sounds of machinery running by and distant conversation from nearby neighbors, tuning them out, his liquid gold eyes froze on the girl at the stove as she hummed a soft delightful tune.

How long had it been since he felt safe alone with someone? How long since he was just able to sit back and relax without a worry in the world. So long... This girl was different. She seemed nothing like Kikyo. The only resemblance they shared was the faint appearance in face, and not even that was enough to mistake the two.

"Ow!" Kagome jumped away from the pot of boiling water after she turned the stove off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood, and that Kagome was less graceful.

He pulled her hand away as she reached for the pot again and scowled at the confused look on her face before glancing down at the reddened digit.

"It burned you the first time, what makes you think it won't do it the second time you touch it?"

"I... um... I guess I should get gloves huh." He raised a brow at her and she blushed at her own incompetence as he released her. She grabbed the red patterned glove and pulled the burning pot away to continue making the ramen. Inuyasha leaned back on the counter across from her, his eyes moving out the window above her.

"How can you stand it here?" She paused for a few seconds then smiled gently as she placed the bowl on the table and turned to face him while she removed the apron.

"I don't know really. Sure you can smell the machines that make the air and can tell the clouds and day sky are fake if you look hard enough. But I think it's my family that keeps me here, without them, I would be lost. You want to know something?"

He forced the words 'not really' down his throat and away from his mouth as she waited for a response but he gave none, he was curious of her ideas and opinions, but it would be a cold day in hell before he voiced those thoughts.

"I was born here, in this orbital station, but I never really felt like I belonged, I've seen so many pictures of the planet earth and read about its history. I dream that maybe one day I can live there, where everything is not man made, the air smells like nature, and the clouds are real."

Inuyasha was speechless as he watched her eyes close to imagine her future, She did not want to live in a place where everything was done for you? You had no worries about getting sick from colds or flu's? She had a dream of being free from man, just like himself. He glared at her, returning to his cold shell and distancing the thoughts and her from himself.

"How do you know they did not change Earth as well? How do you know that the grass still belongs to nature and the air is not filled with man made pollution?"

Her eyes opened slowly to stare at him, her face becoming sad with the thoughts of a destroyed planet, no longer suitable to live on. Her optimistic out look quickly crushed by a shallow hanyou. Inuyasha blinked at how rapidly she switched moods, he was expecting her to yell at him and argue but neither happened and she simply turned to walk into her living room.

"I don't I suppose. And I never will." With that she moved out of sight and Inuyasha glared down at the kitchen floor in anger. Damn, he had to go and upset her. Ignoring the on coming feeling of guilt he sat down to try and finish off the ramen.

**

* * *

A/N- Well there goes that chapter. Now on to the next! Just incase anybody is actually reading this thing, PLEASE check out my story 'My Nightly Queen' at under the same pin name. DawnsLight It is a vampire story by the way and it is finished.**

**Chapter Four- Hobo who? Unworthy. (Preview)**

"Yeah um you know Hojo, I think I may be..."  
"She's busy Friday."

Hojo looked at the tall man who appeared behind Kagome, a scowl set on his features and the sound of popping knuckles echoed from him. Hojo blinked in confusion and turned to Kagome.

"You are?" Kagome stayed quiet as she stared at the cement and tried to control her anger.

"Yes, she is. Now unless you want your skull-"  
"How about I call you tomorrow Hojo? I should have it all figured out then! Come on Inuyasha let's go!"

Kagome grabbed the sleeve of the surprised half demon and dragged him along behind her until they were clear out of sight from the boy and traveling the short cut of the park. Kagome spun around and glared at him threateningly.

"SIT!"

'Thud!'


	5. Hobo who? Unworthy!

**A/N**- OMG I'm so sorry! I was listening to music with a major migraine when I did chapter one...I just noticed this huge mistake...I did "Strike Laser Claw!" move for Inuyasha, which is a Zoid move... I feel stupid...umm...well I'll be sure not to let that happen again...okay on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four- Hobo who? Unworthy.  
**_"Ours is a madness steeped in lore, the hardest kind for the  
hardest core. We're the last in a line of dying whores. Only  
time will tell...  
Only silence understands."_

A small spot of light flooded the floor, giving it a strange off white color, as if the stainless clouds of heaven had finally disproved their judgment. Shadows hid the truth of a beige carpet from morning sunlight. But unfortunately no one occupied the bedroom at the moment to take notice of the screwed up vision of a miracle.

Kagome stared dispassionately at the female who stood before her in the body length mirror. Raven hair spilled gently down her back in freshly brushed waves, a low thigh length blue ruffle skirt attached to her waist, matching the white blouse that contained dark blue stripes down the collar. But her eyes were not focused on her appearance; they were attentive on the deep blue orbs staring straight at her.

"What was she like? Am I like her, being her reincarnation... Kikyo was a priestess with miko abilities, like myself... though... she had to of had more control over her own at my age... maybe I can find something in the public library."

A confused noise came from outside the bathroom door and across her room. Kagome blinked out of her secluded world and leaned her head out the doorway of her bathroom to see Inuyasha staring at her, noticing she had on the exact same clothes from yesterday.

"I thought that skimpy thing was thrown away!" "It's not skimpy! It's my school uniform! And it's not the old one, I had spares, this is my last one...what did you want Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grunted in response and flopped on to her bed lazily, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his haori.  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh as she walked out of the bathroom and toward her blue jean back pack and began to shove an endless supply of heavy books and folders inside of it.

"I'm going to school"  
"Sschool, what's a school?"

She stood in surprise, spinning around to face him with a shocked and confused expression before getting straight in front of him and eyeing his golden orbs as if searching for an answer. "You really don't know what a school is do you?"  
Inuyasha growled in anger and pulled back away from her looming body to have more breathing space.

"Of course I don't! Why the hell would I be asking if I did wench!"  
"Calm down, jeez. I just thought you were kidding. Well, a school is place where people my age and younger go to learn things, like writing, the alphabet, math, and history, and a whole bunch of other confusing things."

"Math? What's that?"  
"Eh...that's where you learn to umm add and subtract numbers. Like two plus two is four."

Inuyasha went over this information thoughtfully, brooding it over his hand that held his chin and propped on his knee, while his other hand held the unoccupied knee to keep his balance. Kagome watched him, unknowingly to her; she began to smile.  
'He looks cute when he does that, with his ears twitching. I could just imagine his tail swaying if he had one.'

A giggle escaped her lips and she clamped a hand on her mouth as the thoughtful half demon glanced at her, first with curiosity then with a frustrated glare.  
"What the hell are you laughing at woman?"  
"Nothing, I really got to get going. I'll see you after school. Be a good puppy while I'm gone!"

As soon as she grabbed her book bag she dashed out the door to leave Inuyasha frowning in anger and jumping up to chase after her. He caught her with ease before she reached the front door, slamming a hand over the wood to stare down at the shorter person before him. She glared up at him.

"Inuyasha!"  
"You are not going out there by yourself, I've seen those..."  
He searched for the word that her mother had provided earlier when she came home. It had a small name for such a huge body...  
"Cars, and how fast those monsters go!"  
Kagome's eyes rolled as she tried to shift the book bag to a more comfortable position on her back. Inuyasha noted the discomfort but kept his place, weighted hand on the only near exit to the outside world and in her way so she couldn't get to the other one.

"They're only allowed on their side of the road Inuyasha, People stay on the other side, where the concrete is. Please move; I'm going to be late."  
"No, not until you let me go with you."  
His hand reached out behind her, lifting the bag from her shoulders with an easy swipe and removing it from her possession and into his. He held it with ease and she stared at him. Inuyasha watched her closely, knowing she was contemplating the idea of letting him come with her.

"No, people aren't use to you, they haven't seen demons for a long time and I can't risk having every news reporter at my door and scientists breaking in just to claim you. You'll have to stay here and wait till I come home at three o'clock."

Inuyasha growled and fisted his hand angrily but Kagome only sighed in annoyance, her brow furrowing in visible proof. She snatched her bag from his hand, nearly tumbling to the floor with the weight but holding her ground.  
"Inuyasha...Sit."

With the last uttered word, the wide-eyed hanyou went crashing to the ground, giving a small yelp when he hit the hard wood floor that amazingly held under the force in which he was pulled down. Curses flew from his mouth as he waited out the lasting moments of the subduing enchantment. But that was all Kagome needed as she slipped out the door.

The day had gone good for Kagome, well so far, she thought. The sky was clear of any weather clouds, as it was everyday in the Replica Station. It wasn't too hard to guess how the orbital tin can got its name. Kagome's mind wandered back to the story her mother told her from a history book she had checked out of the library, ignoring the Algebra teacher as she began to scribble on her desk computer, showing up on every students desk as they glanced down at it and took notes in their computer pads.

"Ya know why this station was created Kagome?" "No mamma, the teachers don't tell us." "Well, long ago before science had gotten so far, the scientist noticed something, that pollution was slowly killing off Mother Nature, some humans were just such messy people. Anyway, they began to create a station in outer space, one that could sustain a lot people for an elongated amount of time. With many decades of research, tests, and failures they finally succeeded. "And just in time too, because they had predicted that on the western and eastern hemispheres, an acid rain would pour over the earth, destroying any living thing in its path. And it did. We were lucky to have this station or human beings as we know it would go out of existence. "But the way they built this station is remarkable, it's an exact Replica of Earth, minus the downfalls. That explains its name, Replica Station."

Kagome was pulled back from her memory as a red flash appeared on her D- screen. 'Virus Alert! Virus Alert!'

Students peered over her shoulder to take a glance at what bug had entered her computer and the teacher soon stood to check what the commotion was that pulled them away from taking notes or snoring away in boredom. Kagome simply sighed, resting her chin on her palm. "Yeah, unfortunately mom, we still have a few downfalls. You would think by now we wouldn't have these ancient problems..."

The metallic bell rang within seconds and hurried teenagers all piled out with a loud buzz of laughter or conversation following them.

The gray carpet was worn with years worth of trampling, or so it would seem if someone had not been watching the twitching hanyou who paced back and forth endlessly, like he had been doing for the past three hours.

He hadn't followed the crazy girl, no. He knew what she would do if she found out he was tracking her down like a newly released infant to a nursery school. She'd sit him into next Tuesday. He was not that stupid. Instead he had scrounged around for food, ate what didn't require cooking, or using any of the strange contraptions that sat on their counters. He fiddled with their T.V, listened to the voices that screamed loudly from the metal box in Kagome's room, tried to take a nap, and had been waiting for her like this since...He glanced at the time keeper on the shelf... twelve thirty.

"Where the hell is she? I knew I shouldn't of let her go off, every demon in the city will be after her and that jewel and she goes strutting it off!"  
"Jeez calm down Inuyasha, she probably had a run in with Hojo."

Inuyasha swirled around faster then a frightened cat and glared at the young boy curiously, though his liquid gold eyes held an untamable fury with in them.  
He had just known Souta for thirty minutes, when he came back from his own school. And unfortunately, the boy had taken an instant liking to him, asking him question after question, wanting to show him new things such as a Vid. Gamer and the like but with a quick snap and a growl from the dog man, the boy reluctantly shut his yap.

"Who is Hojo?"  
"Oh, he's this guy that goes to Kagome's school, he has this huge crush on Kagome though. It's real disgusting. I don't see why he likes Kagome..."

Inuyasha growled and turned his gaze sharply to the door, already he did not like this Hoho guy. Souta was left to trail off on his one person conversation before realizing that Inuyasha no longer occupied the living room, much less the house. "Uh oh."

The hanyou sniffed at the ground, hands placed firmly on the cement and nose planted centimeters to the ground. Her scent lingered here, but it was hard to distinguish under the freshly smell of oil, other humans, and so many other things that Inuyasha did not know existed. He followed the scent carefully, noticing she stayed mostly on the thing she called a sidewalk, so he followed it. Once and then checking the ground when people were not walking by or staring, to see if he was correct.  
He stopped shortly in front of an old looking building; it seemed older than the newly built ones. Quickly sniffing at the ground, he nodded in confirmation. Yes this was the most recent of Kagome's scents. She was a wild flower amongst a field of brown weeds. Her scent unique and soft, a calming effect on his nerves. But it did not quilt his anger.

Kagome patted the handlebars of her blue bike gently as Hojo continued rambling on about his English project. In all truth, she had stopped listening a while ago and planted her fascination on the tiny cracks in the sidewalk that had been worn there over time.  
'Why can't he take a hint? He's like a roach sometimes, no matter how many times you spray it or set traps, he just keeps coming and coming... did he just ask me a question?'

She was pulled back to as Hojo stared at her with hopeful questioning brown eyes. Kagome simply blinked and stared at the traffic sign ahead of them. 'When had she gotten here?'

"Uh... say again? I didn't quite catch that."  
"Oh, I asked if you'd like to go check out that new club with me Friday, sense you couldn't make it to the movies yesterday. What did you say you had?"  
"Umm a short case of the flu, yeah.  
"I'm sorry. It's good you didn't suffer long. So what about the club?"

Kagome fidgeted in her spot and took a safe glance over the street again before turning her full attention to Hojo. 'It would be nice, I haven't been there yet, and it's only Wednesday. Oh but...but I got to go shopping for Inuyasha and that will take awhile...'

Inuyasha was halted on the building he leapt on, his eyes cast below him on the two people standing at the corner of the road where an annoying color changing light sat, dangling in the air. A boy stood beside Kagome, smiling expectantly and somewhat knowingly as Kagome asked him a question, her eyes focusing back to him rather than to her thoughts.

"Oh, I asked if you'd like to go check out that new club with me Friday, sense you couldn't make it to the movies yesterday. What did you say you had?"  
"Umm a short case of the flu, yeah.  
"I'm sorry. It's good you didn't suffer long. So what about the club?"

Inuyasha growled noticing that Kagome chewed her bottom lip. She was considering it! No way in hell was some dopey, doe eyed, weakling human going to take his...his... Take Kagome alone somewhere!  
He leapt down to the side of the building out of view then walked up behind Kagome. "Yeah um you know Hojo, I think I may be doi..."  
"She's busy Friday."

Hojo looked at the tall man who appeared behind Kagome, a scowl set on the silver haired man's features and the sound of popping knuckles echoed from him. Hojo blinked in confusion and turned to Kagome.

"You are?" Kagome stayed quiet as she stared at the cement and tried to control her anger.

"Yes, she is. Now unless you want your skull-"  
"How about I call you tomorrow Hojo? I should have it all figured out then! Come on Inuyasha let's go!"

Kagome grabbed the sleeve of the surprised half demon and dragged him along behind her until they were clear out of sight from the boy and traveling the short cut of the park. Kagome spun around and glared at him threateningly.

"SIT!"

'Thud!'

Once the spell wore off the enraged hanyou jumped to his bared feet and towered over the stubborn girl who stood her ground and looking more pissed off then afraid at the time.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"For being a jerk! I told you to wait for me! And what were you doing all the way out here and sneaking up on us like that!"  
"Getting that Hobo guy away from you! You said you were going to school, not running off with some human!"

"How'd you know about Hojo?"  
"Your brother told me. You were suppose to be home half an hour ago bitch!"  
"Don't call me that! Besides I know that Inuyasha! I went to the library."

He blinked, momentarily diverted from his train of anger and to the new word she used.

"What's that?"  
"A place with lots of books for people to read. Look Inuyasha, you had better not make a habit of this. I'm in no mood to drag a mumbling dog boy back home every weekday."

Inuyasha let out a growl and with a quick snap, had Kagome by the shoulders and against a large tree. Her eyes widening in surprise, his own narrowed in a dark warning.  
"Look here woman, I am your guardian now, whether you like the fact or not. It is my duty to stay with you and protect you from harm, doubly so now that you have the Shikon jewel hanging around your neck."

He peered closer to face, noticing as she tried to shrink back against the tree in reaction, but not getting very far.

"Your blood is pure Miko, that means that Demons, animals, dark humans, anyone will come after you for your blood. Just a sip of it makes them stronger, better. (A/N- faster... heh) They'll do anything to get it. Now do you understand wench?"

Kagome gave a small nod, letting out a gasp of air she had not known she was holding when Inuyasha backed away and stared down at her.  
"But, why wouldn't they come after the jewel? It's more powerful then my blood."

"Because not many know about it, the priestess' kept it a secret amongst themselves and a small group of other people. Miko's were highly known for their powerful blood and what it could do when used correctly."  
"Oh, I see..." She sighed and leaned against the tree she had been recently pinned to and stared at the faded purple jewel around her throat, hung on a string her mother had fastened it to. Inuyasha noted the weary look in her eyes and lowered himself to the ground in front of her.

"Come on, I'll take you to your home."  
Kagome obliged eagerly, resting her head against his back once he was jumping through the air with swift elegance and silent steps.  
"Inuyasha... it's your home too, if you want it."  
The hanyou's eyes widened as he continued to travel across the city over rooftops. She was sharing her home with him, her sanctuary of safety, of family. She was doing it willingly, out of the goodness of her heart. The words left his throat and bubbled from his mouth, choked with emotion, before he could stop them.

"Thank you...Kagome..."

The girl snuggled deeper against his warmth, letting his silver hair hide her face from the heights.  
"You're welcome Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N-** phoof! Another chap. Completed! 8 bloody pages long! Sheez. Well! Review please!  
**Chapter Five- Naraku, Reincarnation of Narikiu. **


	6. Naraku, Reincarnation of Narikiu

**Disclaimer**- I no own Linkin Park! Settled? Good. Then continue.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Naraku, Reincarnation of Narikiu.**

"Give me the dust of my father. Stand on the face of the ancients. Bare the

Secret flesh of time its self."

The light had been dampened, the curtains drawn, even the air held a thick ominous feel to it. Screaming cracked through the walls and echoed off the window glass. Not the type of screaming a dungeon would hold, or the type of tortured pleading. The type that would tear one in half as they listened, one that seemed to utter everything possible to confuse what was real. The kind that was shrilling loud and angry with a hint of misery.

It stabbed the comfort of silence without mercy and dragged its blade sluggishly across an unused chalkboard.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me? _

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

"What do you mean 'forget it'? You fucking slept with her Dashi!"

"Jasmine, don't start with me! I'm tired, I want to go to bed!"

"No! We need to talk about this! You do this every time I turn my back! That slut is pregnant because of you!"

"I don't give a shit! It's not any different than what you do, shooting yourself up with morphine! Whenever I go on a trip you're sleeping with some guy from the bar! So don't give me any lectures!"

"You bastard!"

The heavy echo of flesh gravitating toward flesh resounded up the stairs. The teenager stood from his bed, rolling his eyes at the distinctive and weekly sound of his father hitting his mother.

_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams _

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

Do I sit here and try to stand it?

His purple eyes stared out the nailed shut window in his dark room, watching as the half moon from the earth hung outside the station, stars littered the outside with a disgusting gleam of happiness. It sickened him to see something so optimistic. He tilted his gaze toward his ceiling, letting time stop for a few seconds as he pulled himself from the reality of the moment.

He knew who he was; he was the reincarnation of the great Narikiu. A half demon so purely evil it was frightening. The dark mans memory had spilled into his mind, filling him to the very core with anger and a grim satisfaction of getting another chance at life to do now what he couldn't before. He had been ten at the time. It was then he realized that he had not really changed much; he never cared for anyone, not even his parents as they slapped each other around and slept with other people or drank. And tonight he was going to further his future. Do something to get out there and take control.

Quietly he weaved down the stairs from his room to reach the front door, where the two could not see him but he paused at his father's deep and threatening tone.

"No, you know who the bastard here is, Jasmine."

Her head shook as she violet eyes widened in horror. She reached at the tall man across from her but he pulled back as if disgusted to have her near him.

"Don't you dare!"

"I think I will."

_Or do I try to catch them red - handed? _

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,

Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?

The dark haired man turned sharply at the sound of a wooden creak, catching his son in the hallway, hand attached to the front door knob.

Naraku glared at him and straightened up before his father as the gruff man approached. Determined look on his face as his defeated mother lowered herself to the kitchen floor with quiet sobs.

"You want to know the truth, boy?"

Naraku simply stared at him, unmoving in any way.

"You're the real bastard here, you mom there was smashed up at a drunken party and had you before I even came into the picture! I just married the botch for her money. That's the truth."

Naraku raised a brow to the man then glanced at his fallen mother before returning his attention back to Dashi.

"You done now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Suddenly Naraku's fist smashed with painful contact to Dashi's face, the unmistakable sound of bone being crushed was heard as the older male tumbled back into the wall. Naraku stared down at him as his mother gasped and ran to aid her husband.

"I already knew that you idiot. And you,"

His cold gaze turned to the woman who conceived him, the very woman her cradled her bleeding, cheating husband and stared at her son with pure hatred. Naraku gave no indication that he cared of how they looked at them as he glanced at the blue metal bat leaning against the wall. He picked the item up, glancing it over as he began to speak to his mother.

"You whore, you were going to leave me out there, by myself to die. To rot in the gutters."

"I didn't want you to grow up without a father! I couldn't raise a baby on my own! Please understand Naraku!"

"I understand that you were stupid enough to let me live, and this ass was stupid enough to stay here."

_Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin _

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

With a malicious grin Naraku raised the heavy weapon, watching with ill conceited satisfaction as his mothers arm rose to defend herself as horror spread across the irises that were a mirror of his own. He struck the bat down with perfect form.

"No!"

"Please Inuyasha?"

"I said no damn it! It's enough that I have to wear this stupid hat, I'm not wearing shoes!"

Kagome glared at the annoyed half demon, watching as he tried to adjust the skullcap in a position that wasn't bothering his ears. She sighed, her own annoyance dispersing at the violent show of his uncomfortabl-ness.

Kagome had to commend him though, he had put on the jeans, black wife beater and skullcap with only little fuss and he only needed one 'sit' to convince him.

"Alright then, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if ya went around without em. Well come on, we want to get there before the lunch crowd."

She grabbed his hand and dragged the scowling puppy down the stairs of the house, waving to her mother as she stopped at the door to put on her sandals.

"Bye mom! Be back in a few hours!"

"Alright dear, have fun!"

Inuyasha grumbled as they passed the third walk sign, he had almost given up and grabbed the humming girl to throw over his shoulder and just jump over to their destination, that was if she hadn't predicted him so easily and glared at him in advance. She was getting good at reading his emotions.

He had been able to postpone her little voyage to the mall with him for two weeks since she asked him Friday. It sounded okay at first, that was until she mentioned dressing him up in all these clothes he hadn't even heard of and looked small and uncomfortable. Surprisingly though, they weren't. The jeans she gave him expanded pretty good for something that looked rougher than rat fur. And the shirt gave his upper body more air and it showed off his toned muscles, something he had to grin about when Kagome noticed and blushed, stuttering madly because he had taken his inner haori off in front of her.

"Well, this is it. We should be able to find a lot of stuff for you and at a great price."

Inuyasha looked around curiously, racks of more of the strange clothing littered the entire building. Mirrors hung all around the walls and small rooms sat in the back. His brow rose as he sniffed at the area then covered his nose. Kagome blinked at him, touching his arm comfortingly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"It stinks in here."

"Err…just get in there and pick out some clothes to try on."

She growled and shoved him inside, passed the sliding glass doors that made him jump in surprise, though she did not have to shove when he noticed them and yanked her out of the way in a frenzied hurry.

Kagome blew at the insistent bang that dangled in her eyes. It was taunting her and she knew it. She glared at the offending strand before rolling her eyes as she realized just how childish she was acting and glanced at her watch for the fifth time since the hanyou had gone in the changing room. The door slid open and she snatched her eyes up, blinking in confusion as he walked out in the same clothes he entered the room in.

"What happened? None of them fit?"

"No, they all fit."

"Then why didn't you show me any of them? You know model them?"

He glared at her and shoved the clothes into her arms.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Jeez, if I knew you were that shy I wouldn't have bothered making you try them on."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide then glared at her back as she retreated from the argument to the register.

"I am not shy!"

"If you say so…"

"I am not!"

"Card or cash miss?"

"Card."

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Your total is three hundred and forty seven credits. Please sign the receipt."

"Oh, you have a pen?"

Inuyasha growled, his foot tapping in patiently as he stared at the back of her raven head. Clenching tightly to the bags the cashier had placed on the counter.

"Hey!"

"There ya go. Oh and keep the change."

"Thank you miss. Come back soon."

Kagome smiled gently and grabbed the two remaining bags, leading the way out and leaving Inuyasha to follow her, yelling at her from behind.

"Bitch, don't ignore me!"

"I'm not Inuyasha, I can hear you perfectly fine, I'm just not answering you."

"Oi! Well…stop it!"

"Alright then, what was it that you wanted to tell me then?"

The hanyou blinked as he tried to recall the reason why he was striving to get her attention, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

"Uh… I'm hungry…Yeah! When are we going to eat!"

"well, there's this nice place down the street here, we'll have lunch in there."

He grunted in his usual response, letting Kagome know that he was fine with that idea as long as he got food in his stomach. She smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. She paused in mid step, she had the odd tingling sensation in her stomach, the kind that told her something inhuman was near. Near enough for her to see.

"Oi! Wench why did you stop?"

"I… I feel something."

"Like what?"

He became alert quickly, his eyes darting back and forth from street to small crooks between buildings. Kagome gasped as the feeling of thick and sticky air surrounded her, choking her in its presence, the strong aura that encircled its very being. Strong and dark, filled with a malevolent evil deep within. She became dizzy from the effect of lost oxygen to her lungs and Inuyasha twisted around in time to catch her as the girl searched blindly to hold on to something.

"Kagome! What is it?"

"I don't know, it's so dark, evil. It's like it's choking me. I've never felt anything like this before."

Inuyasha held her against him as he stood back up, keeping her feet planted to the ground as his eyes searched the area around him, his ears listening to the sound of the machine activated air and the other sounds of the city around him.

"Hello… Inuyasha."

_I cannot take this anymore _

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

The golden orbs widened in terror at the smooth cold voice that sounded deeply behind him. He turned slowly to face the tall lean figure before him, the mans waist length black hair waved down his back in ripples, his deep purple robes matched the violet of his cold and shallow eyes.

Inuyasha growled at the recognition of his enemy.

"Narikiu! How the hell are you still alive!"

"I'm not Narikiu, I'm the reincarnation of him. I am Naraku."

"You're still the same bastard! I can tell it by looking in your filthy eyes!"

Kagome stiffened, her hands clutching Inuyasha's arms tightly and he glanced down at the girl, keeping his other senses tuned to the man before him.

"Inuyasha, don't pick a fight with him. He's too strong."

"No he isn't. he's just a coward!"

_Less I hear the less you'll say _

But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Carefully he set Kagome against the building side and stood in fighting stance, hand the hilt resting in its rusty sheath at his waist. Naraku grinned wickedly before Inuyasha growled darkly and jumped at the despicable demon, sword drawn and slicing down, but Naraku evaded the attack with a root reaching out from under his robes and striking the demon in the stomach, throwing him into the lamp post across the street. Violet eyes turned to the young unarmed miko staring from the injured Inuyasha to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome glared at the demon and stood. Preparing to lash out at him when his hand snaked out with a vicious speed and attached to her throat, yanking her toward him quickly.

_Everything you say to me _

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

"Kikyo…"

Kagome coughed under the pressure and opened her squinted eyes to stare at Naraku.

"No… not Kikyo… you are her reincarnation are you not?"

"I'm not…telling you anything!"

"A shame, you hardly match the power Kikyo had, but that is not the reason I have returned. I have come for the jewel. Give it to me."

Kagome dug her nails deeply into his skin, trying to pry him away from her vital point so she could regain some oxygen into her collapsing lungs.

"No!"

"Then I'll kill you before I take it!"

Her blue eyes widened in horror before squinting in preparation of the blow she knew to be coming.

"Put. Her. Down!"

The angry growl rattled through the air as the hanyou came slicing down with his sword, the weapon began to glow a deep red, smoke surrounding the blade until it suddenly transformed, becoming a larger newer killing weapon. But the hanyou took no notice to the effect as he dropped it down on the surprised Naraku. The creature was quickly split in half, the two halves shriveling like dry and wasted tree roots before becoming brown dust and leaving a twig with a black string wrapped around it, split in half.

The sword returned to it's rusted and useless state once the threat was over, Kagome held her throat as she stared at the pile on the cement.

"That…that wasn't him…"

"What!"

_I need a little room to breathe _

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

* * *

**A/N- I know that this story's writing hasn't been up to par with my latest ones but that's because this is an earlier story that i had saved to my comp. The chapters after this one though, I swear, will be much more better and as good as my one-shots. **

**Mwahahaha!…whatever…. Dun Dun Dun DUNNNNN! Reviewies please!**


	7. So you Know

A/N: Alright. I'm getting on it. I don't have a comp of my own anymore and i'm rarely, and i mean rarely, allowed to use my parents so my updates won't b very often until i get a better graphics card and an internet connection ot my own computer which i do believe sigh shall take some time...like months...But just to let you know i am working on more chapters to all of my non-one-shot stories. I also happened to notice i went WAY too fast with this story here...i'm gonnna slow it down to the original pace that i wanted it to go at...Hope you understand and thanks for the support! 


	8. I'm Back

A/N: Hey I'm back now so that means i can update now. I even got a computer that my parents don't use so that means even more updating!


End file.
